<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ouma's and Saihara's effective solutions for dummies by chuwuyas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719588">Ouma's and Saihara's effective solutions for dummies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/pseuds/chuwuyas'>chuwuyas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unclassified files (ultimate academy for horny juveniles) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shuichi is just so fucking HORNY, Top Oma Kokichi, except it does have a little bit of plot, like bro stop being horny you're scaring the hoes, literally just porn, you can have a little plot... as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/pseuds/chuwuyas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Saihara-chan, Shumai, <em>Shuichi,"</em> Ouma whispered against Saihara’s ear, voice slightly hoarse and deep from lust, and once again, Saihara shivered from head to toe, but this time because of how fucking hot Ouma’s voice sounded against his ear as he whispered his given name like that. <em>"Let me fuck you."</em></p><p>Honestly, that’s what Saihara had in mind ever since they suggested a second round, but how the <em>fuck</em> could he say no?</p><p>(Not-exactly-a-sequel to <em>Akamatsu, Amami and Iruma's foolproof advices for morons,</em> covers the second time they fucked. This time, there are no bananas involved and no one cries. Maybe.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unclassified files (ultimate academy for horny juveniles) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ouma's and Saihara's effective solutions for dummies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the end notes of the main story I said "yeah they fucked twice and Shuichi bottomed in the second round but I will not elaborate". You know, like a liar.</p><p>...maybe I Will Elaborate.</p><p>(this is honestly just porn without an actual plot, you don't really need to read the main story to understand this one. However, there are some minor stuff that will probably be confusing if you didn't read the main story, but it's really nothing too important. If you feel like the main story, this one is set during the night between their first time and the morning after.)</p><p>(p.s: there's a part in the middle of the smut that may seem too fast/weird to read because of the sudden lack of commas, but it's okay, it's not bad writing. It's on purpose. It's because Shuichi was starting to get too overwhelmed because he's horny as fuck. Seriously the horniest Shuichi to ever horny.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take too long for them to find out that shower sex was not that much of a good idea as movies and TV shows sell.</p><p>In movies and TV shows, shower sex is always really hot and romantic, aesthetically pleasing, usually filmed in a dimmer light and with a soft song playing in the background as soundtrack to make things sexier. It’s sensual, alluring, hot –in theory, it worked really well. Really did make things spicier.</p><p>In practice, not so much.</p><p>In practice, Saihara struggled not to pathetically drown accidentally in the running shower water for the fifth time as Ouma kissed him fiercely under the stream, apparently unaware of Saihara’s struggles, his tiny hands wrapped around his wet hair and pulling his face toward him to kiss him deeper. In practice, Saihara shivered from head to toes –not because he was aroused (which he <em> was, </em> by the way), but because his entire back was exposed to the cold air of the bathroom while Ouma took the entire hot water of the shower. In theory, shower sex sounded good, hot, sexy.</p><p>In practice, it was a fucking <em> nightmare. </em></p><p>(Not to mention how the movies didn’t show what happened when the person trying to be on top was a good six inches shorter than the person supposed to be on the bottom.)</p><p>“O-Ouma-kun,” Saihara sighed against Ouma’s mouth, breaking the kiss to cough water when he almost drowned <em> again. </em> For the <em> fifth </em>time. “I-I don’t think this is working.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Ouma hummed against Saihara’s skin, changing his kiss-swollen lips for his pale neck and pushing Saihara gently backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Saihara couldn’t help but sigh under his breath when his back hit the cold wall, the shock sending shivers running through his body. “So what do you suggest we do?”</p><p>“W-we could- we could f-finish- we could finish showering and- and- <em> f-fuck, </em> go back to bed,” Saihara answered, pausing between words to moan quietly as Ouma sucked and bit the skin of his neck, probably leaving a hickey behind, and pulled his hips forward to glue the lower part of their bodies together, causing their hardened cocks to rub together. <em> “Fuck, </em> Ouma-kun. <em> Kokichi. </em>Holy shit.”</p><p>“Saihara-chan, Shumai, <em> Shuichi,” </em> Ouma whispered against Saihara’s ear, voice slightly hoarse and deep from lust. Once again, Saihara shivered from head to toe, this time because of how fucking <em> hot </em> Ouma’s voice sounded against his ear as he whispered his given name like that. <em> “Let me fuck you.” </em></p><p>Honestly, that’s what Saihara had in mind ever since they suggested a second round, but how the <em> fuck </em>could he say no?</p><p><em> “Please,” </em> was all that Saihara managed to say, whispering under his breath, already weak on his knees with just the thought of Ouma fucking him.</p><p>He couldn’t see his face, but Saihara could feel Ouma smirking against the curvature of his neck, still kissing the pale skin marked with reddish and purplish hickeys that would probably be too apparent in the morning and not even makeup could conceal.</p><p>“No need to beg twice.”</p><p>Saihara was not sure who turned off the faucet, nor he was sure of who took their time to dry their hairs and bodies a little with a towel before smashing their lips back together in a heated kiss, blindly leaving the bathroom and stumbling on their clothes all around the floor as they moved back to bed –this time, it was Saihara who hit the bed with a muffled thud. Ouma didn’t waste a single second before climbing over him to return the intense makeout session.</p><p>“Ouma-kun,” Saihara moaned against Ouma’s mouth when the boy slid one hand through the entire extension of his torso, naughty fingers tracing his warm skin like piano keys, before gently wrapping around his hard cock and giving a soft stroke that made his back arch on the bed, making him gasp for air. <em> “K-Kokichi.” </em></p><p>“Easy there, my dear,” Ouma giggled softly, stroking Saihara almost <em> too </em> agonizingly slow, kissing the detective’s entire face before setting his lips against his ear. “No need to hurry,” he whispered, and Saihara could <em> hear </em> his dirty smirk. “I’m gonna take good care of you, <em> Shuichi.” </em></p><p>Saihara whined like a goddamn whore.</p><p>Ouma giggled again, then started kissing back Saihara’s already marked neck as he blindly reached the bedside table for the bottle of lube and a new condom with his free hand, the other still stroking Saihara slowly and harrowingly. When Ouma hovered him to reach the stuff, Saihara took the initiative to move around on the bed until he was lying down on his stomach, lifting his hips just slightly upward and immediately regretting his choice of position when he felt his face burning red from embarrassment. He hid his beet red face on his pillow to try to mask the embarrassment, whimpering silently, praying for Ouma not to laugh at him.</p><p>Ouma <em> did </em>giggle again, but it wasn’t a mocking giggle, with malice undertones. It was soft, under his breath, like a quiet snort as he leaned over to kiss Saihara’s shoulder from behind, tracing the small birthmarks that Saihara knew were there with his lips.</p><p>“Oh? Mind to tell me why you moved around?” Ouma asked in a low voice right against Saihara’s ear, kissing his neck from behind softly, shoving the slightly wet and messy strands of hair away from his face so he could see the blush across his cheeks. “Do you have something in mind, <em> Shuichi?” </em></p><p>“Uh-uh,” Saihara denied, closing his eyes and sighing. “Just… Felt like it.”</p><p><em> “Liar,” </em> Ouma shot back, purring against the detective’s ear. Once again, Saihara could hear his smirk.</p><p>“‘M not lying,” Saihara replied, looking at Ouma from over his shoulders with his eyebrows tied together but closing his eyes and sighing when Ouma brought one hand to his ass, squeezing the left cheek with cold hands before moving to circle his hole with lube-soaked fingers. Saihara didn’t even notice him pouring lube on his fingers.</p><p>“You are,” Ouma insisted, whispering against Saihara’s ear as he circled his hole with his cold fingers, his digits pressing against him just enough to tease him but not to penetrate him, taking soft sighs from him. “You’re lying. You saw this in that book, didn’t you? Say, Shuichi,”</p><p>Saihara let out a choked moan under his breath when he felt the tip of Ouma’s middle finger finally pressing against him with force enough to enter his hole, feeling the finger sliding in up to the second joint oh so slowly.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you on all fours?”</p><p>This time, Saihara let out a full moan.</p><p>Ouma smirked and giggled against Saihara’s ear, apparently getting the reaction he was expecting, before thrusting the rest of his finger inside of Saihara up to the knuckles. Saihara sighed, unconsciously rolling his hips against Ouma’s finger and pressing his eyebrows together to the dizzy feeling of having the boy’s finger inside of him –he wasn’t alien to the initial discomfort of being fingered, for he’s got curious and tried it himself a couple of times since the dreams started, but the feeling of having <em> Ouma Kokichi </em> , the source of (literally) all of his lewd dreams, fingering him was a <em> whole new experience. </em> It didn’t even <em> compare </em> to the feeling of fingering himself. Ouma was so good, he was so fucking <em> good. </em></p><p>Saihara whimpered each time Ouma thrusted his finger in and out, in and out, slowly, slowly, breathing shallowly on his hands in a soft panting, supporting his weight on his elbows. When Ouma started kissing his neck and shoulders from behind again, Saihara felt a second finger joining the first one, making him whine again as both fingers worked him open, scissoring him, thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm that almost drove him crazy; tears started forming in his eyes with each thrust, sweat glueing his already shower-wet hair to his forehead and precum dripping on the mattress beneath him. His whimpers and moans echoed around the room like a dirty song and he felt his mind getting more and more hazy and the air growing hotter and hotter each time Ouma’s fingers brushed against that spot inside of him and <em> maybe </em> just <em> maybe </em> he was acting like a filthy and desperate whore but you know what? You know what? Who the fuck <em> cares. </em></p><p>By the third finger, Saihara was full on <em> crying. </em></p><p>“Kokichi, <em> Kokichi, </em> please, <em> please, </em> I need- I need it. I <em> need </em> you, <em> please,” </em> he whimpered, basically fucking himself on Ouma’s fingers, rolling his hips against the fingers still shoved up inside his ass up to the knuckles. Sweat dripped from his face on the mattress and drool leaking from his mouth and dripping from his chin and his face was flushed and his knees were weak and trembling and if he wasn’t already in bed he might’ve needed to sit down for a moment because it was simply <em> too much. </em> Too much and not enough at the same time and he needed <em> more </em> and more and more more <em> more more- </em> “Kokichi, I’m ready, I’m ready. Please- please fuck me, just- just fuck me. <em> Fuck me.” </em></p><p><em> “Holy shit,” </em> Saihara heard Ouma whispering under his breath, the steady thrust of his fingers faltering for a moment before stopping completely and exiting his body. Saihara immediately started grumbling at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry, I got you, Shumai.”</p><p>There was a fumble behind him, but Saihara’s mind was way too off to try to understand what was happening. Luckily, it didn’t take long before he felt the cold tip of Ouma’s lube-soaked cock pressing against his hole.</p><p><em>“Yes.</em> Yes,” Saihara moaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head on the pillow beneath him. Slowly, slowly, Ouma pushed himself into him, deeper, deeper, with one hand squeezing the skin of his waist and the other in the middle of his shoulder blades and pressing him further and further down until Saihara had his entire chest against the mattress beneath him and his ass was lifted in the air for Ouma to fuck him senseless and dumb until he forgot about his stupid lewd dreams and holy fucking shit it felt so fucking <em>good –</em>he had dreams about Ouma being on top before, but he didn’t imagine it would feel this fucking <em>good</em>, this fucking <em>relieving. </em>He felt so <em>full,</em> he was <em>so full.</em> <em>“Yes!</em> Yes yes yes <em>yes.</em> <em>Ye-ess</em> thank you, thank <em>you- fuck,</em> yes, Kokichi, just like this, just- just like this. thank- <em>you.</em> Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Holy <em> shit,” </em> Ouma said again, sounding as astonished as the first time, but Saihara found it hard to distinguish if Ouma was talking about the pleasure he felt when he finally entered his body or about how Saihara sounded like a desperate whore; either way, Saihara felt Ouma’s cock twitching inside of him, what caused him to moan and whimper and choke on a sob as he rolled his hips against Ouma’s cock and tried to say another <em> thank you </em> that probably sounded like he was mumbling something like <em> “sang ew” </em> because he was drooling too much and because he felt so <em> good </em> because Ouma was so <em> good </em> he was <em> so fucking good </em> he was-</p><p>“Fuck, Saihara-chan, calm down. You need to calm down. You’re too overwhelmed.”</p><p>Ouma’s words and tiny hand in the middle of his shoulder blades seemed to knock some sense back into Saihara’s horny, hazy mind.</p><p>He stopped middle-roll of his hips, panting in shallow breathing, glassy eyes returning to its normal estate as he realized how fucking horny he was acting –acting like he’s never had a cock shoved up his ass (which he hadn't), acting like he was never fucked before (which he wasn’t). Ouma was probably thinking he truly was a desperate cockslut.</p><p>Boy, he was <em> so </em>gonna regret acting like this in the morning.</p><p>Saihara dried his drool on his pillow, then cleared his throat and pressed his lips on a thin line, embarrassed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ouma asked, a bit of concern in his voice that was almost overcomed by amusement; <em> of course </em> he would be enjoying seeing Saihara reduced to a fucking mess because of him like that. “You seem just <em> a little too happy </em> there. Am I really that good, Shumai? Do you love me that much?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Saihara repeated, moving his legs when his knees started aching for being in the same position for too long. As he did so, he felt Ouma’s cock still deep inside of him, still rock hard, still waiting to be used. He moaned under his breath, Ouma sighed under his.</p><p>“D-do you,” Ouma started, sighing under his breath again when Saihara rolled his hips slightly against his cock. “Do- d-do you want me to stop?”</p><p><em> “No,” </em> Saihara quickly replied, letting his eyes fall closed as he gave the first true full roll of his hips against Ouma’s cock, taking a low moan from both of them. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Ouma hummed, holding Saihara’s waist with both hands and slowly pulling his cock out up to the head before shoving himself back in, giving an experimental thrust, taking another low moan from both of them. <em> “Fuck, hmmm” </em> Ouma sighed, trying another thrust, this time going a bit faster and deeper than the first time, working Saihara more open. Saihara let out a choked, hoarse groan from the back of his throat, shoving his face on his pillow to muffle out his embarrassingly whine-like moans but not having enough time to mask them for too long before Ouma reached for his hair and pulled the wet strands, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make Saihara arch his back and throw his head backwards. “No no,” Ouma said, and Saihara could <em> hear </em>his shit-eating grin. “I wanna hear you. I wanna hear what you have to say.”</p><p>Then he proceeded to thrust himself hard into Saihara, and Saihara let out a pathetic whimper that sounded dangerously close to a dying dog or a stray cat being kicked.</p><p>However, it seemed like this was the reaction Ouma was expecting, because he smirked and thrusted again. And again. And again.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Saihara to become that same wrecked mess from before.</p><p>His moans echoed loudly around the room, mixed with the beautiful, familiar sound of skin-on-skin contact, the rough collision of Ouma’s hips against Saihara’s and the wet sound of Ouma’s cock slipping in and out, in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper until it was hard for both of them to tell where one ended and the other started. <em> Now </em> Saihara could understand why Ouma was so wrecked during the first time they fucked –the feeling of having someone’s dick shoved deep inside of you, the feeling of being fucked senseless like that, the feeling of being <em> full, </em>it was too much. It was too overwhelming.</p><p>It was too fucking <em> good. </em> Everything felt so fucking <em> hot. </em></p><p>And then, as if fucking him senselessly like that wasn’t enough, Ouma once again proved to be the most unforeseeable person alive as he took one hand from Saihara’s waist and slapped him hard on his right buttcheek, the sharp sound echoing loudly around the room.</p><p>Saihara let out the most unholy, inhuman noise ever. He got twice as hard as before.</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> Saihara moaned, eyes closed and eyebrows pinched together and mouth half-opened, rolling his hips downward to fuck himself harder on Ouma’s cock, drool dripping from his chin. “Shit, do it- Kokichi, do it <em> again. Again.” </em></p><p>Ouma easily complied.</p><p>The second slap stung more sharply than the first one, but it felt so fucking good that Saihara might’ve started to understand Iruma a little more. He whimpered pathetically, moaning like a slut, unconsciously arching his back with each slap and rolling his hips hard against Ouma’s cock.</p><p>“Shit. Holy <em> shit, </em> Shuichi. Holy fuck, look at you, look at <em> you,” </em> Ouma groaned, amazed and full of lust, the rhythm of his thrusts starting to get more and more unsteady as he grew closer to his orgasm, fingers squeezing the skin of Saihara’s waist with probably force enough to cause bruises –Saihara figured it was only fair, considering Ouma’s waist was also bruised from when they fucked earlier. “Shuichi, I’m- I’ll-”</p><p><em> “Kokichi,” </em> Saihara moaned, saying his name like a dirty melody, burying his face on his pillow and squeezing his sheets between his fingers and crying blissfully with hot tears streaming down his face and drool soaking the pillow beneath him and sweat forming a pool in his arched lower back and he was so close, so close, so goddamn <em> close- </em></p><p>He came with a long, strangled and obscene moan of Ouma’s name in his mouth, like a mantra, eyes rolling to the back of his head and stars flashing behind his eyelids as his hips jerked upward with the intensity of his orgasm. His vision whitened for a moment and he trembled from head to toe as he tinted his sheets white, panting and gasping harshly, his walls pressing Ouma inside of him in a way that made the boy gasp and choke on air, his thrusts becoming more and more rapidly and unsteady as he reached his own orgasm, releasing inside of Saihara with a jerk of his hips and a loud, choked moan that echoed loudly around the room and made Saihara’s never been so fucking grateful for these soundproof walls before –not because he was scared of people hearing him, but because he didn’t want them to; Ouma’s dirty moans were Saihara’s and only Saihara’s to hear.</p><p>After a moment, after the bliss of their intense orgasm was gone and they were only left with the afterglow, Ouma removed himself from Saihara and fell on his ass on the mattress, panting loudly. Saihara’s knees immediately faltered with the loss of Ouma’s support, and he fell on his stomach with a muffled thud before rolling around until he was sprawled on his back, also panting loudly and unsteadily, facing the grey ceiling above him. His ass stung and his entire body ached, but he’s never felt so good in his entire life.</p><p>They managed to get a good two full minutes of complete silence before Ouma finally broke it.</p><p>“Did you really just fucking come untouched?”</p><p>And maybe because he was still in a haze, or maybe because he was really fucking happy, or maybe because he acted such like a whore during the entire night and because he just went absolutely bonkers after being fucked like that, Saihara started giggling. Then, his giggle quickly escalated into a full blown laughter, and Ouma easily followed him.</p><p>They laughed deeply, loudly, intensely, until all the air escaped their lungs and they couldn’t breath any longer. They laughed so hard that they stomachs hurted and their entire bodies complained and Saihara was just so fucking happy that he wished he could stay in this moment forever, repeat the night over and over and over again, but the tiredness of the events of the night were starting to come at him all at once, and the sudden outburst of laughter didn’t help that much.</p><p>In a haze, after the laughter eventually died down, Saihara watched as Ouma lazily moved around the room, throwing his and earlier Saihara’s used condoms in the trash can next to the detective’s desk before looking for his underwear. After finding it and putting it back on, he started fumbling through Saihara’s closet, picking a short-sleeved grey shirt and putting it on to sleep. Then, he returned to the bed, crawling over it to reach Saihara.</p><p>“Ew, you’re covered in sweat and human fluids. <em> Disgusting,” </em> Ouma said with a grimace, poking Saihara’s chest. “Go clean yourself, Shumai.” </p><p>“No no,” Saihara grumbled, moving around to hold Ouma’s waist. “Snuggle.”</p><p>Ouma arched an eyebrow. “That’s <em> my </em>line.”</p><p>Saihara smiled against the fabric of his grey shirt, knowing Ouma would say that.</p><p>“I don’t wanna snuggle with someone covered in human fluids. Go take a quick shower so we can snuggle,” Ouma said, poking Saihara again. Saihara grumbled again.</p><p>“I think I’m okay here.”</p><p>“But <em> Shuichiiiiii!” </em>Ouma whined, moving his hands up and down like a spoiled kid, crocodile tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Saihara sighed to prevent a headache, moving to sit down on the bed. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the painful sting in his entire ass area, both from the slaps he received and the cock he took. <em> “Okay.” </em></p><p>“Oh well,” Ouma said, crocodile tears magically disappearing from his eyes as he threw his arms behind his head and smirked innocently at Saihara like he didn’t just fuck him good enough to reduce Saihara Shuichi the Ultimate Detective of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles to a wrecked, filthy mess. Like he didn’t make Saihara Shuichi whimper and beg for cock like a slut. But honestly? Saihara loved that for him (although he <em> was </em>a bit embarrassed of the way he acted before because of his stupid horny brain. Why the hell was he so horny for?).</p><p>After taking a quick cold shower to clean himself and brush his teeth, Saihara returned to his bedroom to put on his pajamas and then went to bed, sneaking into the sheets (that Ouma at least made sure to change) to lay down by Ouma’s side, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. Ouma welcomed Saihara back with a fond smile, eyes foggy with tiredness, hair a fluffy mess of purple strands, pulling Saihara’s face closer so they could kiss –slowly, sloppy and wet, lazily. Not like their usual kisses with the filthiness and dignity of a pornstar.</p><p>Once the air made itself necessary and they were forced to break the kiss, Saihara slipped into the sheets and moved closer to Ouma. The petite supreme leader gasped in surprise the moment he did so, making Saihara blink in confusion at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re sharing a bed, Saihara-chan?! How scandalous!” Ouma said, eyes comically wide, hand dramatically over his chest. “People might think we’re actually <em> sleeping together, </em>y’know!”</p><p>Saihara rolled his eyes, snuggling into the bed until he found a comfortable position. <em> “Good night, </em> Kokichi.”</p><p>Ouma giggled one of his trademark giggles, moving to turn off the lamp on the bedside table before snuggling against Saihara, lying down over his chest and hugging him by the waist, smiling against the curvature of the detective’s neck. He placed a soft kiss on Saihara’s jawline.</p><p>“Good night, Shuichi.”</p><p>And for the first time in almost two months, Saihara fell into a restful sleep free of lewd dreams, with none other than the source of lewd dreams himself sleeping peacefully by his side, breathing softly against his neck, with his heartbeat matching his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's not enough bottom Shuichi fics out there so I had to make my own like damn I wrote this shit in like 10 hours why the fuck am I so horny for.</p><p>Next on this sudden series: IDK. IDK if there's next. Probably not. Maybe.</p><p>(Jokes apart because I'm a fucking clown, let me know your thoughts about the story! This is my first time writing pwp, it's weird as fuck but I kinda like it. Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/kamukouma">twitter</a> in case anyone wants to follow me or just throw rocks at me. I bark at lot. Kamukura is hot. Have a good night)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>